


Swallow

by vomitbreath



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitbreath/pseuds/vomitbreath
Summary: “You.” Papa Emeritus speaks out, pointing a gloved finger at you.





	Swallow

“You.” Papa Emeritus speaks out, pointing a gloved finger at you. You look up, then look around, and back up to him. He nods, and you sheepishly smile. You’re in the church, surrounded by the rest of his ghouls, listening to his sermon. A few turn to look at you and you immediately get anxious. You hated when everyone looked at you. 

Nonetheless, you stood from your seat, and made your way to to him. Your plush paws felt off to you, after all, it was only yesterday that he initiated you. Your claws click on the hard floor. You stand beside him, nervously clearing your throat, and fiddling with your hands. Papa speaks, his Transylvanian accent echoing in the large room.

“And now, the hostia.”

You don’t have a damn clue what that means. Isn’t that supposed to be the crackers you get? He’d called you up to the front to feed you a cracker? You’re thoroughly confused now. He turns to you, placing a hand on your head and lowering you to your knees. So that’s what he meant. 

He opens your mouth, his thumb resting on your tongue as he pulls down his pants. He smiles down at you, pinching your nose shut and thrusting into your mouth. You got no warning, no chance to breathe. He groans, beginning to move his hips. Your eyes, which were previously looking up at him, are now clenched shut, involuntary tears beading in the corners of your eyes. 

He’s hard and awfully large. You’d never even done this before. He’s not in your throat, but your jaw starts to ache even now. He grabs a hold of your horns with both hands, and you manage to get a small breath, before he pulls your head towards him, sliding his cock into your throat. You attempt to cough, but instead make a pitiful choking noise as he continues thrusting, holding onto your horns like handles. 

His pace picks up, and he grits his teeth, snarling. “Come on, damnit.” You close your eyes again and he thrusts one final time into your throat, cumming. It’s warm and you barely taste it as it slides down your throat. A warm liquid drips down from your nose, you can’t tell if it’s blood or cum. He allows you to slowly pull away on your own. You breathe heavily, face covered in cum and saliva, as well as blood. Guess it was a nosebleed. 

You look up at him, and he smiles. You shakily smile back. You could get used to this.


End file.
